Bros hug too!
by CatX3
Summary: The ending to Luigi's mansion, only in my detail. Really super old, but gotta love some brotherly love between the bros.


**I figured it was about time to start writing some Mario fics. I'm known for writing my Sonic the Hedgehog stories mostly but I still love Mario. I love his games better, It's just that I like the Sonic couples better than the mario ones. Well anyway , this one's about what happened at the end of Luigi's Mansion. I've been wanting to play that game sooo badly but I can't! Why? CAUSE I LOST IT! NOOO! I'm always losing stuff, so I really shouldn't complain, even though i lost that game a year ago!...sorry 'bout that. Oh Ya! Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and Luigi or any other characters I may use in the story either, Nintendo does. I don't...heh, I WISH! Continue on, read and enjoy.**

Luigi looked at the door before him. Just behind that door was his brother...and a fight. He knew that King Boo would be there waiting for him. But he also knew Mario was waiting for him too. _What am I still doing out here? _Luigi thought to himself. _My bro's in there, and he's counting on me. He's always saved me when I needed saving. So what am I waiting for?_

He took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. _I'm scared...I admit it. Sorry Mario. I don't mean to be...you know that that's just who I am right? I...I really don't want to be here right now. In fact, I didn't want to be here the very first moment I set foot on the property. I wanted to run far away. But I didn't, for you Bro. So, I'm not going to run now, defintely not now, Never!_

Luigi grabbed the knob and yanked it open. He charged in the room but stopped when he saw his bro.

Mario was trapped in a a human-sized picture frame, beating on the glass to try and escape. He must not have seen Luigi yet, he was too focused on King Boo. Mario's face had an expression that Luigi had never seen before. It was anger mixed with sadness and fear. Luigi had seen his brother angry before and even sad. But never had he ever seen his his bro afraid. Much less afraid, angry, and sad all at once!

Then, Mario looked up and saw Luigi. He face immediately changed to two other emotions, happiness and shock. Luigi could well understand why he felt both. Mario was happy that Luigi had come to rescue him. And he was shocked because it was, in fact, _Luigi_ who had come to save him.

Luigi could understand. He had always been the scared one of the two. Never had Luigi _ever_ thought it would be _him_ rescuing _Mario_. In fact, this was Luigi's first adventure without his older bro by his side.

Luigi smiled when he made eye contact with his brother, and Mario smiled back. Then, King Boo ruined the moment.

"Ahh, I could just stare at my Mario Painting for hours. It's true what they say about fine art, it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appreciate it."

Luigi's smile turned to a deep frown. He was _not_ happy that King Boo was talking about his brother as if he were a painting.

"The way you plead for Help, Mario...I find it so...satisfying. Perhaps that is because I remember all the trouble you've caused me in the past."

Luigi's eyes opened wide, he's gone on some of those adventures along with Mario to "cause trouble" to King Boo.

"...Seriously though, who would actually believe that mansions get given away in contests? Talk about stupid! What do they feed you Mario brothers anyway? Gullible Soup?" Luigi was insulted, and so was Mario.

"Your brother came all this way just to get turned into a painting...it's just terrific. However..."

King Boo turned around abruptly and faced Luigi, this stunned Luigi and he took a jump backwards.

"This Mario painting looks lonely...I must have a Luigi painting as well, then my gallery will be complete!"

Luigi slowly grabbed the vacuumm off his back. "I'm not afraid of you, fool! I fear only that infernal Poltergust 3000. Stupid Machine! But I am KING among Boos, and I swear it...I shall fear no mere house cleaning device! Don't imagine that I'll flee, I'll stay and fight...like a REAL Boo! Now join your brother...INSIDE THE PAINTING!" King Boo laughed maniacally and lunged at Luigi. The room began to spin, but Luigi was still on the ground.

The painting Mario was in spun wildly. "Weegee!" Mario called. Luigi began to run forward, "Malleo!" He yelled, returning the nickname. (**_Malleo_ was Luigi's nickname for Mario when they were younger. And _Weegee_ was Mario's nickname for Luigi.**)

Once the room stopped spinning, Mario was no longer inside the painting, in his place was Bowser!

King Boo turned around and flew into the Bowser Painting. Then, Bowser opened his eyes and and his mouth to show all his white-sparkley teeth.

Luigi looked up at Bowser, shivering wildely. _Th..This can't be the real Bowser...ca...can it_? He thought to himself.

A large gust of air began pulling at Luigi's clothes towards Bowser. Soon the air became so strong it lifted the younger Mario Bro off the ground and carried him directly into Bowser's mouth.

The next thing Luigi knew, he was standing on top of the mansion. Everything looked to be okay, but something wasn't right...

_BOOM!_ Just inches from where Luigi was standing, Bowser slammed down from out of no where. Luigi jumped out of suprise and backed up from the monster before him. _Bowser looks extra scary today...since Mario's not here to fight with me. _

Bowser let out a giant roar just to scare poor Luigi. But he wouldn't let it scare him, he was here for his brother...but he was still scared stiff.

Bowser put his hands on his head and to Luigi's suprise, twisted his head and _tightened_ it onto his body.

Luigi stood up, a spark of bravery in his soul. "You...You're not the real Bowser! I know your King Boo!" Bowser let out another roar and this time breathed fire at Luigi, but he dodged the flames. "I'm here for Mario, and Nothing's gonna stop me!" Bowser held his hand out and a spike ball appeared and he threw it at Luigi. Quickly thinking, Luigi took out the vacuumm and held it infront of him. Sure enough, the spikeball attached itself to the vacuumm.

Bowser charged at Luigi and bent his head down for another blast of fire, but didn't get to. Luigi let go of the spikeball and it went flying and hit Bowser right in the face, and Bowser head flew off.

King Boo flew out of the fake Bowser body and charged Luigi. "Aha!" Luigi turned on the vacuumm and tried to suck King Boo in, but he was a good fighter. Before Luigi could suck King Boo into the vacuumm, he flew back into the Bowser Body and the head screwed itself back on.

Luigi ran behind Bowser before he turned around. Bowesr threw another spike ball and Luigi repeated what he had done previously.

After a few times of throwing spikeballs at Bowser, The fake Bowser fell. King Boo flew out of the body, and Luigi sucked him up in the vacuumm.

After King Boo was safely sucked up, Luigi walked over to the fake Bowser body. He bent down and scanned it. "I just beat a fake Bowser...by myself!" Luigi smiled and jumped for joy. When he landed back on the ground he wasn't on top of the mansion anymore, he was back in King Boo's lair.

He looked around and was just begining to figure out if what just happened was real or not when there was a vibrating in his pocket.

He took out the instant messanger thing E. Gadd had given him.

"Luigi, You did it! Truly remarkable my boy!"

Luigi told E. Gadd about everything that just happened. After he had explained everything, he looked behind him and realized Mario had fallen asleep.

"I'll get the machine ready to return your brother to his original state, alrighty? I'll be expecting you both."

Luigi took hold of his brother's painting and jogged off the the professor's lab.

Once he got there, he was greeted by a very excited E. Gadd.

"Oh Yes! Three horrays for Luigi!" He snapped a picture of the confuse plumber. "I'll always remember this." Before Luigi could regain his sight frm the camera flash, the old professor took Mario out of his hands.

"Don't fret, It won't take very long to set him straight again." He stuck the painting inside the machine the way the paintings usually came out. Luigi closed his eyes when he heard a yelp from inside the machine.

After a few odd noises and some curses from Mario, Luigi opened his eyes to find that the machine was jammed. He walked over to the machine and bent over so his face was directly infront of the opening. When...

_Crash! _A great force rammed into Luigi, causing him to fly backwards on his face. He pushed himself off the ground and stood up. He saw a dazed Mario sitting on the ground with an emty frame around his head.

He couldn't help but let a small giggle let loose. Along with a tear followed by many others. Mario shook his head and pulled off the frame. He saw Luigi and stood up. "Bro!" They ran at each other and hugged.

Mario smiled at his brother. "You did it, Weegee! I'm so proud of you!" They hugged again and Luigi sniffed. "Thank you, Bro!" "I'm so happy you're back, Malleo."

E. Gadd snapped another picture of the united brothers. "Good job, Luigi." Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder. "You think you can go on adventures without me now?" Luigi shook his head. "I don't know...don't think so...!" Mario laughed. "Good, it's a lot more fun when you're around."

**Phew, I've been writing this story ever since I first made this account! Shows how much writers block gets to me huh? :P heh, review plz. byee!**


End file.
